Prom night
by StuckIn4DayDream
Summary: Leo has been panicking about prom. He doesn't have a date! but what happens when Leo becomes a magician?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic… just a one shot. I read so much i wanted to make one myself! no hate please but i take constructive criticism. If you guys have any suggestions tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson...sadly**

He was in his apartment and did not have a date to prom. First of all, he doesn't actually want to go but all his friends are going. Second he wants to take his 'special someone' there and say what he really feels for her. His friends had a date. They didn't even have to go through this since they had girlfriends/boyfriends. He wants to take her but he just doesn't have the nerve to plus, he wants it to be special.

Right now he was just watching a dumb tv show where the magician asks for a volunteer and asks her/him to pick a volunteer looks at it and puts it back in the deck. The magician shuffles it,gets a card and guess what? that card he got was the volunteer's card! ''Wait..." Suddenly he got an idea!

**I know this is a short chapter but i wanna save the rest for the next chapter… hope you liked it!No hate please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the second chapter!No hate please!**

His friends were waiting for him in the cafe. He saw Percy,Annabeth,Jason,Reyna and Piper. He sighed "Well…here we go…". He walked towards Piper and sat down beside her. " Hey Beauty Queen!…I am Leo the great!" he said in a manly voice. Bringing out his deck of cards "Pick a Card!". Piper looked back to her friends in confusion. They all looked like a balloon since they were trying so hard not to laugh.

Smiling, she chose a card. " Now show it to everyone except for me". She rolled her eyes then did what he said. "Put it back in the deck".

"whatever…".

When she put it back Leo shuffled the cards then pulled one out. Showing it to Piper he said " Is this your card?" Piper shocked, looked back to her friends. They were all nodding. On the card it says 'WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?' .She blushed then looked Leo right in the eyes.

"sooo….?"

Piper grew a wide grin on her face "OF COURSE!" .Leo hugged her and spun her around.

When he put her down he stood on top of the table and screamed " I'M GOING TO PROM WITH BEAUTY QUEEN!" Piper blushed but ended up laughing.

Leo got down from the table and stared at Piper for a really long time. "what?".

"Huh? umm…sorry…your just so pretty.."he said still staring but with a dreamy face. When Leo realized what he just said he cursed in spanish.

Piper was giggling " Really?".

"Of course! DUH! You know… I'm the luckiest guy".

"Why?"

"Well, it's because i got the chance to go with you."

Piper hugged him "Thanks Leo". "See you at 7" Piper said winking at Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long I was working on another story but anyways…ENJOY! no hate please.**

**Leo's pov**

Tonight was the night.I don't know if I could do it but…i have to.I'm gonna confess my feelings to Piper.

I was wearing a black and white suit…you know the usual shoes were shined and well,i couldn't exactly do anything to my face.I am definitely not putting gel on my hair.

" you could do this Leo. Don't be scared…your just gonna meet the most important people in Piper's life." Then i walked out of my apartment and was on my way to her house.

I was right in front of Piper's door and pressed the doorbell.

"breath in…breath out"I was closing my eyes trying to relax while waiting for the door to open.

"excuse me…excuse me?!"

"heh?" When i opened my eyes Piper's dad was staring at me.

"Oh! Good evening here to fe-"

"yeah yeah…come inside"

"thank you sir"When i went inside I was really had a gigantic living room with a big flat screen kitchen was as big as my were pictures of Piper and her parents on the wall.

"WOAH..."

"hmmm…sit down here first.I'll go call Piper."

"ok"When he went up someone came out of the kitchen.I turned around to see a beautiful was probably the mom of Piper since they had similar faces.

"Oh! You must be Piper's prom date,Leo."

"yeah…"

"Do you want anything to drink? Cookies?"

"Nah,but thanks for the offer ."

"Your welcome!"Then Pipers father went down.

"She's coming"

We sat down and stayed really silent for a long i heard footsteps.

A girl wearing a red sleeveless dress with black slants,black heels,perfect make-up,and hair curled & put to the side,went down.

"wow…hi…you,you,you look amazing!"

Piper giggled "hey!"

"PICTURE!" said.

After taking like a million photos I went to Piper and put out my arm.

"Thanks you sir.I'll have her back by 11"

"make sure of that."

"Yes sir, I will."

We walked out of the house and walked towards the you're wondering why we walked, its because the school is 2 minutes from her house,convenient right?…

The school was decorated with flyers and we entered the gym,where the prom was held, everyone was dancing,everyone was in suits and gowns,but for me Piper out shone all the girls.

"Wanna dance?" Piper said

"Uhh…i don't know…I'm not a good dancer."

"Don't worry,it will be fine!"Then she pulled me to the dance song they were playing was good time by Carly and Owl city and of course the same thing that happens in the movies just requested another song,and guess what? It was a slow dance was Can i have this dance from High School Musical.

For a while we just stared at each other but then i couldn't take it anymore.I held out my took it then i put my other arm around her waist and she put her other arm around my ,we were so good! Other people would stare at us and start whispering but i didn't care.I was gonna enjoy my night with Piper and confess my feeling for her…nothing should go wrong.

"Umm…Piper?"

"yeah?"

"I…I…I like you, as in like the first time i saw you I fell in love with you…"Piper took her arms off of me with a shocked a while she jumped on me in a hug way.

"I like you too!" she said blushing.

We stood like that for a while then i went face to face with Piper.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"YES!" Then we hugged again.

Time passed it was 10:55pm and we were already in front of her house door.

"I had a great time" Piper said looking into my eyes.

"yeah,me too!"We kept staring at each other, i don't know why but that always we slowly moved closer as we closed our eyes the door it wasn't her dad.

"Oopsies was i disturbing something?"

"Good evening ,no you weren't i just brought Piper home."

"Oh ok.I'll leave you two alone to say your goodbyes"

"Well,see you tomorrow" I said

"yeah…i guess"but when she looked up the staring stared ,we slowly moved closer as we closed our eyes our lips lips was soft and tasted like peppermint…when we parted i said good night and kissed her in the cheek.

"goodnight" she said smiling as i smiled back and turned around.I heard the front door close and i started to run and scream "WOOHOO!" i spun around a pole and accidentally hit my head."OUCH!" Even though that really hurt i wasn't gonna let it ruin my mood so I just stood up and started walking towards my apartment thinking about our 'first kiss'.

**Piper's pov**

As i closed the door I looked out the window and see Leo screaming and hitting his head.I ran to my room as fast as i can and jumped on the bed.

*sigh "this was the best night ever" After that i fell asleep.


End file.
